


[Art] Odji

by michira_70



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michira_70/pseuds/michira_70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life exists between the world of magic and the world of men, but only if you have the right number and the right balance to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Odji

**Author's Note:**

> My second art for the [glam-reverse-bb](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/).  
> Art masterpost: [LJ](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/110216.html)  
> Magical story written for it by [casey270](http://archiveofourown.org/works/737057).

[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2bannermichira702_zpsfad7d6ad.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2divider1michira702_zps985ccda7.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2divider1michira70_zps14624685.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2divider2michira70_zpsa323a49d.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2divider4michira70_zpsb0f5d352.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon10michira70_zps1cea62b1.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon9michira70_zpsf8e8ba0e.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon8michira70_zps26c0e88a.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon7michira70_zpsf7db0dc6.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon7michira702_zps33bc7933.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon6michira70_zps9c963e4d.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon5michira70_zpsbf6e97ac.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon4michira70_zps8a1026e0.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon2michira70_zps60953a04.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon1michira70_zps21e2d1c0.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon3michira70_zps0e94a1a3.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/GRBB%20Odji/grbb2icon3michira702_zpsc6d42db6.jpg.html)


End file.
